mothernaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Influence of Mother Nature
'Architecture' Antoni Gaudihttp://www.ehow.com/info_8281167_hippie-topics.html Mother Nature's influence can be seen in architecture; Antoni Gaudi was one such person that tried to capture Mother Nature in his buildings. The first work that shows Mother Nature’s influence is the Casa Calvet, located in Barcelona. This building contains a facade which is decorated with plants, as well as columns decorated with floral themes. Another work that gets its inspiration from Mother Nature was one of the first cinemas in Barcelona, Sala Mercè, where the theater is said to resembled a cave. The Sagrada Familia is said to mimic Mother Nature, by imitating natural shapes.1 When he first started this project he was using a more common gothic style. Upon completing the crypt and apse he converted to a more radical design which was unique to him, this was referred to as an organic style. He planned to make the interior resemble a forest, in which the columns would represent trees branching out. Unfortunately, he was not able to see his dream come true and died before much of the building was completed; to this day, it remains unfinished. 'Religion' Early Greek religions' views were deeply influenced by the concept of Mother Nature. For the majority of western cultures Mother Nature stood second only to God. This can be seen in Williams Book Problems in Materialism and Culture. Where he states “In the orthodox western medieval world a general formula was arrived at, which preserved the singularity of both: God is the first absolute, but Nature is His mister and deputy.” (Williams, 1980)2 This also allowed religions that supported only one absolute God, to still pay respects and acknowledgement to Mother Nature. The Greek religions of old where Mother Nature stood next to or even in front of other Gods can still be seen in some modern religions around today, one such religion is neo-paganism, which is more of a blanket term, and referred to religions that came from various pagan beliefs. Neo-paganism is one such religion in which Mother Nature is still given an identity. Pagan religions in general were to said to be natural in both origin and mode of expression, meaning that were naturally evolving, indigenous “folk” religions of particular regions and peoples. Paganism is said to have emerged out of life and nature. Neo-Pagans think of Divinity as manifest in the process of Nature. This is taken in a literal sense and view Mother Nature or Mother Earth as a goddess. Because of this the study of ecology is viewed to be the supreme religious study3 'Hippies' A more modern product of Mother Nature's influence was the Hippie movement in North America during the 1960's. The popularity of organic food was one way that they could get “back to Mother Nature.” 4 Another way hippies felt that they could get closer to Mother Nature was through the use of hallucinogens. Through these drugs a new spiritual enlightenment could be obtained and many felt that they would become more in tune with Mother Nature. They also felt that the closer they could live together with Mother Nature and the universe the better off they were.5 ---- 1 http://www.barcelona-life.com/barcelona/modernisme 2 Williams, R. (1980). Problems in Materialsm and Culture. London: Verso. 3 http://www.sacred-texts.com/bos/bos573.htm 4 http://www.thenibble.com/reviews/nutri/matter/0805.asp 5 http://www.ehow.com/info_8281167_hippie-topics.html